La mirifique Lily et euh bien sûr Harry Potter
by 3blindmice
Summary: Harry Potter et sa troupe rentre à Poudlard après plusieurs surprises au cours de l'été. Pour la dernière il devra affronter les mystères de l'école de sorcellerie. Auratil le temps de découvrir qui est la fameuse Lily, la jeune fille aux talents mirobola
1. Épilogue

**Résumé :** Harry Potter et sa troupe rentre à Poudlard après plusieurs surprises au cours de l'été. Pour la dernière il devra affronter les mystères de l'école de sorcellerie. Aura-t-il le temps de découvrir qui est la fameuse Lily, la jeune fille aux talents mirobolants. Quant aux horcruxes, sauront-ils résoudres les énigmes que Dumbledore leur a laissées avant sa mort? Émotions intenses, amour, preuve d'amitié, virilité et perfection déborderont de cette fic à l'aspect parodique.

Pour ceux qui ont aimé l'humour présente dans Les dix petits nègres...Ah, plus deux autres!

**Note des auteurs :**

Nous revoici enfin avec notre parodie attendue par tous. Mais non, on blagueuh! C'est court, ce n'est qu'un avant-goût avant l'action, quoi! Ne vous fiez pas à l'épilogue, car ce ne sont heureusement pas ces deux-là les bonshommes principaux. Ça nous a pris du temps à recommencer à écrire c'est que les vacances étaient longues! En espérant que ça vous plaise, les 3SOURISAVEUGLES!

**1. LA MISSION TRÈS SECRÈTE**

-Ah, je suis essoufflé !

Drago Malefoy, hors d'haleine, se projeta sur le sol humide de la forêt sombre dans laquelle ils couraient depuis près d'un quart d'heure. L'autre homme qui le précédait, Severus Rogue, tourna la tête vers le jeune adolescent, mais oublia de regarder devant lui et fonça droit sur un arbre.

-Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté de courir ? dit-il sèchement en massant son nez proéminent et douloureux.

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis fatigué ! J'en ai marre de fuir comme un lâche...

-Nous ne sommes pas des lâches ! s'exclama Rogue, furieux. Nous devons simplement nous dépêcher à rejoindre notre maître, sinon...

-Maître, maître, tu parles ! Je suis persuadé que tous les deux, nous sommes plus forts –peut-être pas toi, mais dans mon cas, oui- que le soi-disant « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Contrairement à lui, nous savons tout des deux clans, ajouta le blondinet avec dédain.

Rogue, qui n'avait jamais songé à cela, trouva que Malefoy avait raison.

-Nous devrions former notre propre clan ! poursuivit le jeune garçon d'une voix assurée. Un clan qui saurait ce qui se passe du côté du bien et de celui du mal ! Le clan...

-Des deux clans, jubilèrent d'une même voix les deux hommes, un sourire satisfait sur leur visage.

Rogue se redressa avec fierté.

-Mais il ne faut pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sache, rappela-t-il, un peu inquiet à l'idée de s'attirer les foudres du mage noir.

-T'es minable, se moqua Malefoy avec un petit rire narquois, on fait de l'occlumancie ! Il ne pourra pas fouiller dans nos pensées !

-Ah oui, je l'avais oublié... Il ne saura jamais rien ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

-Qu'est-ce que je ne saurai jamais rien, ha, ha, ha ?

Épouvantés, Malefoy et Rogue firent volte-face. Lord Voldemort, portant comme d'habitude sa cape noire, fixa ses deux Mangemorts d'un air mauvais.

-Heu... rien, rien..., marmonna Rogue en essayant de cacher ses émotions.

-Si vous voulez parler du meurtre de Dumbledore, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais déjà tout, dit Voldemort.

Malgré son ton cruel, Rogue poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Même si j'avais prévu que ce soit le gamin qui...

-Je ne suis pas un gamin ! s'écria Malefoy avec colère.

-Ferme-la, j'étais en train de parler ! Maintenant, je ne sais plus où j'en étais...

-Heu... vous souffrez d'Alzheimer, maître ? dit poliment Rogue.

-Ta gueule toi aussi ! Bon, c'est ça : même si j'avais prévu que ce soit le petit Malefoy qui assassine ce vieillard de Dumbledore, dit Voldemort, je suis tout de même fier de vous. Cela me prouve que tous les deux, vous pourrez accomplir une autre mission, une mission TRÈS importante...

-Quelle mission ? demanda Rogue en se rapprochant du mage noir comme s'il craignait de ne pas entendre la suite.

-Bien sûr, cette mission restera entre nous... C'est une mission secrète, très secrète, vraiment...

-Oui, on a compris, c'est secret, dit précipitamment Malefoy. Alors, c'est quoi ?

-J'allais le dire ! répliqua Voldemort, vexé. Écoutez attentivement : votre mission sera...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Les déboires d'un jeune homme

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci à SummeRon pour notre unique review. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez! Bonne lecture! Les 3sourisaveugles

Chapitre 2 :Les déboires d'un jeune homme

Un garçon tout en sueur…

-Mais sexy !

Oh oui ! Alors un garçon dont la sueur dégoulinait avec classe sur ses muscles fraîchement développé par un entraînement composé de course et d'athlétisme se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar des plus intrigants, mais tout ça, d'une façon sensuelle. Une rouquine fit son entrée puis s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre ses lèvres…

-Ça s'est parfait !

Le garçon se réveilla une deuxième fois se rendant compte que son lit était vide et que la narratrice se jouait de lui ! Elle éclata d'un rire machiavélique tandis que le jeune de presque 17 ans ronchonnait dans sous ses couvertures. Tu vas te taire, oui ? C'est MOI qui décide !

-Ok, ok j'ai compris !

Bon donc, je disais… C'est ça ! Un garçon sortit de son sommeil en se posant milles questions ! Quelle était la fameuse mission de Voldemort ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau pensant que ça l'aiderait à mieux réfléchir. Les cent pas ne l'aidèrent pas non plus... Mâchouiller sa langue non plus. Ses yeux verts miroitants parcouraient la pièce à la recherche d'indices. Si seulement Hermione pouvait le conseiller… Il imaginait déjà la réponse de son amie qui lui suggérerait d'écrire à Dumbledore. Dumbledore ! Son mentor ! Son côté fleur bleue jaillit aussitôt qu'il repensa à l'adorable vieille homme qui lui avait fait comprendre la beauté de la magie, mais aussi le côté obscur de la force. Ses yeux toujours aussi verts picotèrent doucement.

-J'avais une graine dans l'œil !

Bien vite, des torrents s'écoulèrent. L'adolescent hoquetait assez bruyamment mais cessa. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son oncle ou sa tante le surprenne dans cette fâcheuse position. Trop tard, Harry (Vous l'aviez certainement deviné) entendait des petits pas précipités qui se dirigeaient évidemment vers sa chambre. Harry sécha ses larmes tandis que la tante Pétunia faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle de son habituel ton sec.

Le jeune homme décida de jouer franc jeu.

-Dumbledore est mort le mois dernier et ça m'a un peu ébranlé. J'ai maintenant l'impression d'être seul sur terre. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me comprendre. Il est parti au ciel à présent et ça me fait…de… la peine !

Instinctivement, sa tante l'entoura de ses bras maternels. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait faire le tour complet du corps de Harry contrairement à Dudley. La nouvelle complicité installée entre eux deux poussa Pétunia à faire quelques révélations. :

-Quand Lily est partie de la maison pour se rendre à son école de magie, je me suis tellement sentie abandonnée que je me suis repliée sur moi-même devenant la personne froide que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu sais, on était très proche elle et moi. J'ai commencé à fréquenter du monde austère, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Vernon. Lorsque Soeurette revenait pour les vacances, il n'y avait plus ce lien qui nous unissait. J'ai fait passer ma tristesse pour de la jalousie. Et puis elle vint un moment donné avec son fiancé, James. J'ai remarqué que Lily souriait réellement quand sa présence. Même mes blagues de blondes, mes spectacles d'humour n'arrivaient plus à la faire sourire. En désespoir de cause, j'ai coupé les ponts avec elle.

-Tu ne lui parlais plus simplement parce qu'elle ne saisissait plus ton humour, demanda innocemment Harry.

-Mais non, nigaud ! Je donnais juste un exemple. Ta mère et moi ne nous comprenions plus sur rien. Elle vivait dans un monde complètement différent du mien.

-J'aurais fait la même chose que toi !

-Tu ne saisis donc rien ! Tu es la preuve vivante que c'était la dernière solution à prendre ! Des années sans se voir à alimenter une haine inappropriée. C'est ce qui m'a poussée à te détester sans même te connaître. Pourtant tu étais si adorable !

-J'avoue qu'on ne peut pas passer à côté de moi sans me regarder !

Pétunia se défit de ses bras et le regarda dans ses yeux en ignorant la dernière réplique de son neveu.

-Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment navrée de t'avoir maltraité tout ce temps ! Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

Harry fuit son regard un instant.

-Peut-être…

-Je t'en pris ! De plus, tu pars demain, je m'en voudrais trop de ne pas avoir eu ton pardon.

Harry fronça les sourcils en signe de questionnement. Sa tante le devina et répondit d'un air penaud :

-J'ai lu ton courrier… Et ton ami Ron t'invite demain chez lui. Mais oublie ça ! Excuse-moi !

Elle essaya de faire les yeux deux mais elle ressemblait plutôt à un cheval effarouché.

-Il me faut encore du temps pour réfléchir…

-D'accord, on va faire un deal. Je te prépare le meilleur des déjeuners ensuite, je t'initie à mon activité préférée. Vernon et Dududdy sont sortis pour la journée. Si tu as passé une belle journée, tu me pardonnes. Sinon, tu m'envoies promener. Deal or no deal ?

-DEAL ! s'exclama Harry en applaudissant d'un air enfantin.

Il s'averra que le passe-temps préférée de la tante d'Harry était d'espionner les voisins. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était armée d'une paire de jumelles, calepin, appareil photo et d'un arrosoir (Il faut toujours avoir un prétexte pour être devant la fenêtre. C'est la règle #1, lui avait-elle enseigné) Donc Harry se retrouva pendant l'après-midi à épier une vieille dame se déplaçant aidée d'un déambulateur et de sa fille.

-Ahhh... Voilà le moment le plus émoustillant de la journée de la vieille grébiche. Elle va chercher son courrier tous les jours à 10 heures et 10 minutes. (Elle nota quelque chose sur son carnet.) Aujourd'hui, elle a reçu beaucoup de factures. Tu peux le voir en observant son visage qui exprime…

Harry avait prévu le coup. La matinée risquait d'être atrocement soporifique. Il avait emprunté le tout nouveau discman de son cousin et était en train de mettre subtilement les oreillettes en place.

-Veux-tu prendre les commentaires que je vais citer en notes ? Implora l'espionne.

Écoutant « Bye Bye Bye » de NSync au plus haut volume, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il parlait d'un ton très herculéen.

-Pas de problèmes ! C'est très intéressant d'épier la centenaire d'à côté ! Hurla Harry d'un ton moqueur sans vraiment le penser.

Le problème était que la fenêtre était entrouverte et que l'aïeule n'était pas sourde du tout pour son âge. Elle s'avançait dangereusement, mais pas très rapidement vers Pétunia.

-Je le savais ! Ça fait des années que j'attends d'avoir des preuves ! Grincha-t-elle.

Harry vit bien qu'il avait fait une gaffe et fila hors de la cuisine, fuyant ses responsabilités. Quand il descendit au rez-de-chaussée un peu plus tard, Pétunia semblait bougonne. La vieille avait dû passer le mot. Toutes les maisons voisines avaient les rideaux tirés.

-Hum… j'ai passé une journée mémorable avec toi et tu peux être sûre que ce sera ce que je retiendrai de toi. J'ai décidé de partir aujourd'hui en fin de compte, avoua le jeune homme. Je sens que si je reste une heure de plus, je vais trop m'attacher et je ne pourrai plus vous laisser. Tu es… extraordinaire tante Pétunia !

Une larme unique dégoulina sur la joue de la concernée, elle démontrait à coup sûr la plus grande marque d'émotivité qu'elle lui avait fait part depuis qu'il avait atterrit au 4, Privet Drive. Son neveu tout nouvellement adoré lui fit une accolade avant de se diriger vers la porte. Juste avant de ne disparaître pour jamais il se retourna.

-Je te promets que je t'écrirai pour te donner des nouvelles de mon quotidien saisissant. Cela, chaque jour !

Ce fut la dernière rencontre entre Pétunia Dursley et Harry Potter…

Harry marchait péniblement dans la rue avec sa lourde valise depuis quelques moments quand une envie le prit. Il tourna dans une petite allée en pierre et couverte de boule de poils. Il appuya sur la sonnette. Après plusieurs tentatives, il était prêt à abandonner. Une main fripée se posa sur son épaule. Harry se retourna promptement puis exprima un soupir de soulagement. C'était justement la personne qu'il voulait voir : Mrs Figg.

-Harry ! Mon enfant ! Pompon 43, Patounet Jr Jr, Mistigris 19 et Mignonnette la vieille veulent à tout prix faire ta connaissance.

C'est comme ça qu'Harry Passa son après-midi. Regarder des chats qui ne devaient se toiletter seulement une fois par siècle et à bavarder avec sa grand-mère adoptive. Les adieux se firent sans chichi puisqu'elle lui promit qu'elle serait au rendez-vous de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre.

-L'Ordre va continuer d'exister ? Enquêta Harry, éberlué.

-Bien sûr ! S'étonna Figg.

-Même sans le prof… le professeur Dumbledore ?

À nouveau, ses yeux scintillaient.

-Comment veux-tu que nous abattions le Seigneur des Ténèbres sinon ?

-Peut-être, répondit évasivement Harry en se retournant vers la rue.

Il était perdu dans les profondeurs de son esprit lorsqu'un problème ardent le percuta. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour regagner le Terrier ? Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure au beau milieu de la piste cyclable, il croisa son cousin Dudley à bord de sa toute nouvelle voiture décapotable. Dudley, bien qu'il soit aussi attirant qu'un hippopotame affamé, s'était trouvé une petite amie au cours de l'année scolaire. Mais elle aussi ressemblait à un cochon. En les voyant, il eut une idée. Il retourna au 4 Privet Drive tandis que son cousin et la truie s'embrassaient. Constatant qu'ils étaient très occupés, il en profita pour se glisser dans l'automobile. La clé était encore en place ! Avec tous les dons que lui avait légué Voldemort, Harry savait évidemment comment conduire une voiture. Il s'enfonça à toute allure dans l'allée en riant à gorge déployée. Maintenant sur l'autoroute, il observait les jolies filles sur le trajet. Une en particulier attirait son attention. Il lui faisait des clins d'oeils et flirtait ouvertement avec notre beau brun (hum, hum…) Harry stupéfait de son magnétisme, continua de lui sourire d'un air niais cependant. Il ne regardait plus en avant. Triste erreur, ça ne fut pas long qu'il percuta la structure d'un viaduc. Ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis avec l'autorité moldu, il lança un sort de désillusion sur son ancien moyen de transport et commença à marcher… Ça risquait d'être très long. Il lui restait plusieurs kilomètres à parcourir seul sur la route pendant que le soleil se couchait avec pour seule compagnie, des boules de poussières qu'on ne retrouve que dans les films Western. Ce ne lui prit que quelques heures avant de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait transplaner. Pauvre Harry !


	3. Préparatifs et transplanage

**Nous sommes enfin de retour!!! Je suis sûre que vous étiez nombreux à vivre en fantôme depuis quelque temps que vous ne supportiez plus l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre. Mais non! Je n'ai pas reçu de tête enflée pour Noël.. Notre nouveau chapitre a tardé à se pointer le bout du nez car ses auteurs ont profité à fond de leurs vacances bien méritées... Ce qui suit plus bas est vraiment bon... Je vous donne la permission d'aller lire mais avant, aplaudissez Jassinte et Chloé pour leur remarquable travail!!! Bonne lecture! Jessie des 3sourisaveugles. Bizou! **

**CHAPITRE 2 : PRÉPARATIFS ET TRANSPLANAGE**

Harry arriva au Terrier vers huit heures du soir, encore furieux d'avoir dû marcher pendant si longtemps. Il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était et s'apprêta à entrer dans la vieille demeure bancale lorsqu'un gros poulet dodu traversa la cour à toute vitesse et sans que Harry n'ait le temps de réagir, il trébucha sur la pauvre bête. Bien vite il se retrouva affalé face première sur le gravier.

-Oh ç'en est trop, j'en ai marre !

Il déversa sa colère sur le poulet qui caqueta bruyamment lorsqu'il le prit entre ses mains. Pour le faire taire, Harry lui cassa le cou. Il le fit alors tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête à la manière d'un lasso en le tenant par son cou mollasson avant de le jeter du bout de ses bras dans le champ. Il hurla :

-Bye, mon poulet ! Bon débarras ! T'avais juste à ne pas te planter devant moi !

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mrs Weasley était sur le paillasson, portant un grand sac qui paraissait empli de graines. Les yeux perçants de la petite femme scrutèrent Harry.

-Tu ne devais pas arriver avant demain, mon chéri !

-Vous êtes venue m'aider à apporter mes lourds bagages à l'intérieur ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

Après sa longue marche de plus de cinq heures, il avait les bras et les jambes tout engourdis. Mais Mrs Weasley le découragea aussitôt :

-Non, non, je suis simplement venue nourrir Coquelicot... D'ailleurs où est-il, mon petit poussin ? Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard, mon chéri ?

Conscient qu'il avait tué le poulet préféré de Mrs Weasley, Harry essaya d'esquiver la question.

-Heu... je crois que je vais aller porter mes affaires tout seul ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant semblant de rien.

Lorsqu'il parvint dans le hall de la maison, Mrs Weasley était encore dans le noir à appeler son « petit poussin » sans savoir qu'il était loin dans le champ d'en face, le cou cassé et déjà envahi par des vautours affamés.

Harry commença par déposer sa valise dans la chambre de Ron et redescendit les escaliers. Au troisième étage, il croisa enfin son meilleur ami qui, au lieu de le saluer chaleureusement, l'accueillit plutôt avec une mine découragée comme si rien de plus dramatique n'aurait pu lui arriver.

-Oh, Harry... on a besoin de toi !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Voldemort a attaqué quelqu'un ? demanda le Survivant sur le qui-vive.

-Non, voyons... C'est Ginny.

Ron poussa un soupir exagérément long.

-Depuis votre rupture, elle pleure chaque nuit, reste enfermée dans sa chambre, mange à peine, ressemble à un cadavre tellement elle est blême et maigre, et si mal attriquée qu'elle me fait honte ! En gros, elle vit très mal sa peine d'amour ! S'il te plaît, Harry, il faut que tu lui parles, parce que si elle ressemble à ÇA pour le mariage de Bill, devant toute ma famille et celle de Fleur, eh ben... je serai très contrarié !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je me charge de tout, assura Harry en jouant les machos s'apprêtant à sauver la demoiselle en détresse.

Cependant, en entrant enfin dans la chambre de Ginny, il perdit toute assurance. La jeune fille rousse était étendue sur son lit défait, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Une vraie pagaille régnait dans la pièce, comme si son propriétaire avait oublié d'y faire le ménage depuis plusieurs semaines. Ginny n'avait même pas eu la force de se lever pour allumer la lumière, si bien que tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Sa voix faible s'éleva :

-Ron, dégage de ma chambre.

-Heu... ce n'est pas Ron, dit timidement Harry en allumant la lampe moldue de la chambre à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Reconnaissant le timbre de la voix de son ex-petit ami, Ginny se leva d'un bond de son lit.

-Oh, Harry ! Entre ! Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes vacances ? Tu ne devais pas arriver avant demain ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais !

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle essayait fébrilement de faire le ménage. Soudainement, elle lâcha la jupe qu'elle essayait de plier.

-Mais c'est vrai, dit-elle, tout à coup très froide, tu as rompu, j'avais oublié !

L'air boudeur, elle s'assit sur son lit, dos tourné à Harry.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ? reprit-elle.

-Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça t'aurait autant affecté. Je voulais simplement te protéger de Voldemort...

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, répliqua Ginny d'un ton très sec. Tu es prêt à me laisser me morfondre dans ma solitude juste à cause d'un vieillard assassin dans la soixantaine passée et tu penses que ça me fait plaisir ?

D'un geste rageur, elle prit quelque chose qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et n'ajouta plus un mot.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, assura Harry. Je...

-Tu es tout pardonné, Harry !

-Attends, je n'ai pas encore fini ! protesta-t-il, un peu outré.

-Mais tu as dit que tu étais sincèrement désolé, ça veut dire que tu es sincère et désolé, donc je peux te pardonner, dit Ginny, toujours dos tourné à Harry.

-Bon, si tu le dis, répondit Harry, incrédule que cela soit aussi facile. Et, heu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ?

-Oh, rien, rien !

Mais il remarqua que Ginny tenait dans les mains quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la laine.

-Ginny ! Tu tricotes ?

-Heu... eh bien... tu sais, pendant nos peines d'amour, on devient un peu bizarre, dit Ginny d'un ton mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant que tu t'es excusé, je n'en ai plus besoin !

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et jeta son tricot au-dehors. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre à peine deux secondes plus tard, suivi de la voix de Mrs Weasley qui disait :

-Aïe ! Des tricots volants ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!

Harry jeta un regard à son ex-petite amie, maintenant redevenue, à son plus grand bonheur, sa petite amie.

-Viens dans mes bras, ma Ginny chérie !

Ginny et Harry se mirent à courir d'une manière très lente pour se retrouver tous les deux au milieu de la pièce, mais avant que Ginny ne puisse sauter dans les bras de son bien-aimé, Ron fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce en hurlant :

-VENEZ, LE SOUPER EST PRÊT !!!

Ils stoppèrent dans leur élan, les bras largement ouverts, et tournèrent la tête vers Ron.

-Ça va, Ron, tu peux partir, dit Ginny.

Lorsque son frère referma la porte, elle serra enfin Harry contre elle. Elle lui dit tout bas :

-Dans ma chambre à onze heures, ce soir !

Donc, à onze heures ce soir-là, Harry déboula presque l'escalier et s'arrêta brusquement au deuxième étage. À l'autre bout du couloir, Ginny le regardait dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte et lui faisait signe d'approcher avec sa main.

-VIENS-T'EN MAIS IL FAUT PAS QUE TU FASSES DE BRUIT !!! dit-elle d'une voix forte.

-OK DEBORD, JE NE FERAI PAS DE BRUIT !!! lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

-QUOI !?! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT !?! JE N'AI PAS COMPRIS !!!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Mrs Weasley en sortant de sa chambre, encore à moitié endormie.

-Heu, rien, je demande où sont les toilettes, dit Harry d'un ton innocent.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, je ne sais pas où elles sont !

-Mais tu viens chez nous presque chaque année depuis ta deuxième année !

-Oui, mais... je suis cave et j'ai une courte mémoire, alors j'ai oublié.

-Bon, d'accord, dit-elle, enfin convaincue.

Mrs Weasley retourna se coucher.

-ÇA VA, ELLE N'A RIEN REMARQUÉ ! cria Harry à Ginny. J'ARRIVE !!!

Il entra enfin dans la chambre, soulagé d'avoir échappé à Mrs Weasley. Il s'approcha pour embrasser Ginny, mais celle-ci le lui empêcha.

-En fait, je t'ai fait venir ici pour te dire que je suis très heureuse qu'on ait repris ensemble !

-Ah...

Un long silence un peu déçu s'imposa entre eux. Au bout d'un moment, Harry dit d'une petite voix :

-Je peux quand même rester dans ta chambre ?

-Bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir..., dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

Ils s'embrassèrent donc pendant un très long moment, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil sur le lit de Ginny en dormant profondément TOUTE la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, au déjeuner (NdA : ou au petit-déjeuner pour les Français !), Mrs Weasley annonça à Ron, Ginny et Harry que Fleur et Bill arriveraient plus tard dans la journée.

-On commencera donc à préparer le mariage aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Le mariage est pour bientôt ? dit Harry qui n'est décidément jamais au courant de rien.

-Oui, il a lieu demain dans l'après-midi. Alors, on commencera le ménage tout de suite après avoir mangé. On rangera la cuisine, le salon, même dans les chambres, ça fait toujours une bonne impression. Et après le dîner (Encore NdA : déjeuner pour les Français... Mais c'est la dernière fois que je fais la traduction, compris ?), ce sera les préparatifs du mariage : le gâteau, les décorations... Ah oui, j'oubliais, Ron et toi, mon chéri, vous ne pourrez pas vraiment nous aider car vous ferez vos examens de transplanage.

-Depuis quand est-ce que je passe mon examen aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Harry.

-Depuis que j'en ai décidé ainsi, dit Mrs Weasley d'un air buté.

-Compte-toi chanceux, vieux, on n'aura rien à arranger pour le mariage, souffla Ron à son meilleur ami.

-Et j'allais oublier ceci également : Hermione arrive ce soir.

-Bon, quand est-ce qu'on part pour notre examen ? Je ne veux pas arriver trop tard ce soir ! dit Ron, l'air soudainement plus réveillé qu'une minute auparavant.

Il parut ignorer tous les regards soupçonneux qu'on lui lança et, ravitaillé par une nouvelle énergie, Ron rangea son assiette sale dans l'évier et courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et bien vite, les deux amis furent prêts pour leur examen de transplanage. Pendant qu'ils se préparaient, Mrs Weasley leur avait concocté un repas qu'elle avait ensuite mis dans un grand panier semblable à ceux que l'on prenait pour transporter les pique-niques. Elle le leur tendit avant qu'ils ne disparaissent par la poudre de cheminette.

-Faites bien attention, les garçons, les prévint-elle, restez toujours ensemble et ne faites surtout pas de bêtises !...

Ron, pour échapper aux habituels conseils de sa mère, s'empressa de passer devant Harry et disparut dans la cheminée après avoir marmonné sa destination. Harry s'apprêta à le suivre, mais à ce moment-là Ginny entra dans la pièce et il était tellement hypnotisé par la jeune fille rousse que sa tête heurta assez violemment l'âtre de la cheminée. Ce fut en gémissant de douleur que Harry se volatilisa à son tour dans le tourbillon de cendres et de flammes émeraude.

Ron l'attendait impatiemment dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard qui, contrairement à d'habitude, n'était pas très peuplée. Les seuls sorciers qu'ils rencontraient se déplaçaient tous en groupe, apeurés à l'idée de se faire attaquer.

-Allez, arrive, Harry ! C'est un nouveau jour pour nous ! Lorsqu'on retournera au Terrier, on sera des sorciers accomplis, on saura transplaner ! s'exclama Ron, solitaire au milieu de la route avec presque l'air d'être le roi du monde.

-Ouais mais on ne va que passer un examen, fit remarquer Harry d'une manière très percyfionniste.

-Oh, ta gueule, et arrête de gâcher mon fun, O.K. ? s'impatienta son ami. En plus, on pourra faire ce qu'on veut, il n'y a personne pour nous surveiller !

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, maugréa Maugrey Fol Œil en surgissant brusquement de l'ombre de la boutique où il les épiait.

-Merde, fut le seul mot que Harry et Ron trouvèrent à dire pour exprimer leur immense déception.


	4. Chapitre 3 HarryDrago Friends forever

Chapitre 3 : Harry + Drago Friends forever

-Vous allez encore me surveillez pour longtemps? S'époumona Harry, je suis extrêmement capable de me défendre tout seul. Qui a la lourde et compliquée tâche de sauver le monde des sorciers du plus grand mage noir de l'univers ? Moi et moi seul !

-Ça ne fait pas de vous un héros invincible. Certes, vous avez la tâche de nous débarrasser du mal, mais qui a dit que vous réussiriez ? se moqua l'Auror complètement déguisé pour éviter de se faire reconnaître.

Le rouquin qui prétendait être son ami ne put s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement ravi que quelqu'un dégonfle enfin la tête de Harry. Celui-ci le regarda, offensé.

-Il n'a pas tort Harry ! Et puis, tu radotes la même chose depuis deux ans. On le sait que tu es le meilleur mais un petit conseil, n'envoie pas promener tous ceux qui sont de ton côté. Un jour, tu le regretteras quand ton armée se limitera à Hermione et moi !

-N'avions-nous pas un examen à passer ? Questionna Harry pour changer de sujet puisqu'il se faisait « casser ». Rappelle-toi Ron, plus tôt nous finissons, plus tôt nous verrons Hermione !

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je me marre de rire ! dit sarcastiquement Ron.

Ron marcha nettement plus vite comme s'il avait le feu au derrière.

-Ah les jeunes de nos jours ! Commenta Fol Œil pour ne pas se faire oublier.

Trois heures plus tard (On aurait dit que tous s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au centre d'examens de transplanage), Maugrey Fol Œil était encore en train d'entendre après les deux jeunes mis sous sa surveillance. Il avait eu le temps de lire toutes les revues à potins et en savait plus sur Britney Spears qu'elle-même.

-Non mais regardez –la ! s'exclama le fan de la chanteuse. Se faire raser les cheveux ! Mais où avait-elle la tête ?

-Sous un rasoir ?

-Mais que vous êtes marrant, monsieur…

-Lucius Malefoy.

-Votre nom sonne quelque chose dans ma tête mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi… Peu importe, quelle est la raison qui vous pousse à attendre dans cette salle alors que la journée est si splendide ?

-Mon fils qui a atteint la majorité il y a quelques semaines, passe son examen. Ensuite, nous allons nous lancer la balle dans le parc. Vous savez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de moments à passer avec mon adorable fiston car mes occupations me prennent tout mon temps. Je suis Mangemort, avoua en chuchotant tout bonnement l'adulte aux cheveux blonds retenus par un ruban rose.

-Quelle coïncidence ! Je pratique le métier qui consiste à chasser les mangemorts ! C'est-à-dire Auror ! Chuchota à son tour Alastor.

Lucius se gratta la tête, perplexe.

-J'ai pourtant été souvent poursuivi par des Aurors et je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu…

-C'est que je suis déguisé, une bonne tactique pour vous prendre par surprise ! Expliqua le professionnel en soulevant son chapeau pour révéler son œil magique.

-Je… je dois y aller. J'ai de la sauce à spaghetti qui m'attend sur le four et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle colle, hein ?

Malefoy se leva et transplana. Maugrey se maudit lui-même pour avoir laissé échapper une si belle chance de capturer l'un des plus dangereux sorciers. Ce qui le mit encore plus honteux fut le commentaire ironique de la progéniture de sa proie évadée.

-Ce n'était pas la meilleure tactique pour mettre le grappin dessus. J'aurais plutôt misé sur le fait qu'il ne vous avait pas encore reconnu. Vous auriez même pu lui faire cracher quelques informations très importantes pour l'Ordre, commenta Drago de son habituel voix traînante tandis qu'il prenait place sur une des chaises.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux jeunes adolescents. L'un deux dégageait une forte odeur de fumier et l'autre était marqué par des empreintes de mains sur ses joues. Ils avaient tous deux l'air maussade malgré leur diplôme qui confirmait qu'ils avaient l'autorisation de transplaner. C'était bien sûr Harry et Ron ! Ce dernier garda la tête baissée et commença à marmonner des explications sans remarquer que son ennemi blondinet était présent :

-Avant que vous le demandiez, Professeur Maugrey, je vais vous dire pourquoi j'empeste et qu'Harry s'est fait massacrer le visage. Nous devions nous déplacer jusqu'à un certain terrain de football et j'ai transplané dans le champ de composte voisin et quant à Harry, il a eu plus de chance, dans le vestiaire des filles. Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas répéter cet épisode à qui que ce soit en particulier aux jumeaux. Bon j'y vais, j'ai une douche à prendre pour l'arrivée d'Hermione… et de Bill aussi ! S'empressa d'ajouter Ron.

Il disparut aussitôt. Un ricanement nonchalant se fit attendre ce qui fit remarquer l'existence de Malefoy Junior à l'Élu.

-Nom d'une gargouille perchée sur la bordure du toit d'une vieille sorcière malfaisante par un temps à faire pleuvoir des grenouilles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, face de singe ? Réclama Harry qui affichait toute la haine emmagasinée depuis juin dernier en serrant les poings de toute ses forces, en exposant ses dents inférieures et en respirant bruyamment.

-Je prenais le thé. Mais non, idiot ! La même chose que toi !

-Tu oses encore te montrer en public après ce que tu as fait au Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Je ne lui ai rient fait ! Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire, je ne suis pas un meurtrier comme l'a si bien dit Dumbledore.

-Menteur ! Tu deviendras Mangemort et lorsque je commettrai l'acte héroïque de pulvériser votre minable maître en poussière, tu ramperas à mes pieds en me supplier de te pardonner ! Imagina Harry, très fier de sa réplique.

-Cesse tes enfantillages, s'impatienta l'adolescent alors qu'une stratégie germait dans sa tête pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il ne comptait pas devenir un Mangemort. Notre directeur de Poudlard comptait beaucoup pour moi. Je veux m'associer à l'Ordre et être du côté du bien au combat peu importe ce que ma famille en pense. Je suis quelqu'un de bien. De plus, pense à ce qu'éprouverait Albus en nous voyant réunis. Donne-moi une deuxième chance… Harry.

Peut-être était-ce parce que Drago avait appelé par leur prénom les deux personnes les plus chères dans le cœur du Survivant ou parce qu'il possédait le talent de pleurer sur commande mais Harry finit par céder aux supplications de son ex-ennemi. Il le prit par les épaules tout en l'invitant à souper chez les Weasley dans la maison, disait-il, la plus chaleureuse qu'il connaissait. Là-bas, tout le monde pouvait se sentir chez lui. Ceci donna le sourire à Malefoy, le plus authentique qu'on ait pu apercevoir à son visage depuis très longtemps.


	5. Chapitre 4 Les Ordreux

**CHAPITRE 4 : LES ORDREUX**

-Et t'as invité cette vieille bouse de dragon séchée au soleil chez nous ? s'indigna Ron sans faire attention à Malefoy à côté de lui, une fois que Harry lui eut tout raconté.

-Mais il faisait tellement pitié, Ron, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état, dit Harry.

-Pitié ? Il fait tout le temps pitié avec la tête de purin qu'il a, dit dédaigneusement Ron. Qu'est-ce que maman va dire en le voyant sur notre paillasson ?

-Oh, bonjour, Drago ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley quelques minutes plus tard, après que le trio ait transplané au Terrier. Sois le bienvenu chez nous ! Ne sois pas timide, viens, fais comme chez toi !

Bouche bée, Ron contempla sa mère comme si elle venait de faire la pire des bêtises.

-Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! murmura-t-il.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle accepterait, dit Harry, triomphant.

-Attends que je raconte ça à Hermione !

Ron s'empressa d'entrer dans la cuisine où se trouvait tous les Weasley – sauf Percy, bien sûr – ainsi que Malefoy et Hermione. Cette dernière était en train de dire :

-Drago, quelle surprise ! Mais viens t'asseoir près de nous et dis-nous ce qui t'amène ici.

-Eh bien, je faisais mon examen de transplanage que, en passant, j'ai réussi à merveille, lorsque ce cher Harry m'a croisé en s'exclamant...

-Ferme-la, merde ! s'écria Ginny, exaspérée. On commence à être pas mal tannés de toi, alors sors de ma maison !

-Ce n'est pas ta maison, Ginevra Molly Weasley ! rugit Mrs Weasley sur un ton menaçant. Donc, ce jeune homme reste ici !

-Oh, mais je ne veux pas vous importuner, marmonna Malefoy, si mal à l'aise qu'il se tortillait sur sa chaise.

-Eh ben, tu l'as fait quand même, dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

-Ça suffit, Fred George et George Fred Weasley ! Montez dans votre chambre et lavez vos chaussettes, ordonna leur mère.

-Oooooh, firent-ils sur un ton déçu avant de monter l'escalier, la tête basse, en traînant les pieds.

Ils ne redescendirent même pas pour le souper qui se déroula dans un calme étonnant. Les parents Weasley interrogeaient Malefoy sur son été comme s'il avait toujours fait partie des proches de la famille. À côté d'eux, Bill et Charlie mangeaient tout en faisant une partie de Bataille aux cartes en échappant de temps en temps de la sauce à spaghetti sur une dame ou un trois de cœur. Pendant ce temps, Ron multipliait les occasions pour effleurer la main d'Hermione lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie d'ajouter du fromage râpé sur son spaghetti en même temps qu'elle, ou bien pour s'étirer afin de déposer son bras derrière la tête de la jeune fille. À chaque extrémité de la table se trouvaient Harry et Ginny qui s'échangeaient quelques clins d'œil et des baisers soufflés. Au même moment où Harry envoyait un signe peu discret de la main à sa dulcinée, Maugrey fit irruption dans la pièce et crut que c'était à lui qu'il était adressé. À la grande surprise de tous, un sourire éclaira son visage ravagé par les cicatrices en répondant au signe de main de Harry.

-Coucou, Potter. J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il en regardant successivement Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Comme Dumbledore n'est plus là pour critiquer tout ce que nous voulons faire, on a profité de sa mort pour faire de vous des Ordreux. Même toi, Malefoy, ajouta-t-il. Félicitations à vous cinq ! Vous commencez demain.

Mr Weasley, Bill et Charlie applaudirent poliment tandis que Mrs Weasley laissait échapper un cri aigu.

-Mais ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes ! Et ils ne savent même pas ce que « Ordreux » veut dire !

-Moi si, je le sais, intervint Malefoy. Ça veut dire : mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre.

-Tu l'avais presque, Malefoy ! dit Maugrey avec l'air de quelqu'un qui essaie de consoler le participant qui n'a pas gagné le gros lot. Tu étais à deux doigts d'avoir la bonne réponse. En réalité, ça veut dire que tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Mais ils sont encore trop jeunes ! répéta Mrs Weasley.

-Comme je l'ai dit quelques secondes plus tôt, mais que tu n'as pas compris parce que tu étais trop occupée à enlever la grosse tache orange que ton Ronnie chéri avait sur le bord de la bouche, on profite du fait que Dumbledore est là pour faire tout ce qu'on veut ! Donc si on veut les faire entrer dans l'Ordre, on le fera. Cependant, les règles ont changé. Pour que vous deveniez des Ordreux, vous devez être initiés.

-Comment fait-on ça ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Vous allez vous faire tatouer, comme les Mangemorts avec la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de copieurs ! s'exclama Malefoy. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai déjà la Marque... mais je ne veux plus être un Mangemort, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Mr Weasley ouvrir furieusement la bouche.

-Pauvre crétin, on ne va pas se faire tatouer la Marque des Ténèbres, dit Maugrey avec impatience, vous allez choisir un tatouage personnel qui vous ressemble davantage qu'une espèce de tête de mort qui fait une grimace. Ça vous va comme ça ?

-Mais j'ai déjà un tatouage, répéta Malefoy.

-Tu t'en feras un deuxième, répliqua Maugrey.

-Ma mère ne veut pas que j'aie plus d'un tatouage, gémit le blondinet. Elle dit que j'aurais l'air trop rebelle.

-Eh bien, t'as qu'à retourner avec les Mangemorts si tu n'es pas content. Les autres, vous acceptez de devenir Ordreux ?

-Moi, je veux bien embarquer, intervint Ron, mais il n'est pas question que Ginny soit une Ordreuse.

-Et pourquoi donc ? s'énerva Ginny en se levant de sa chaise pour mieux dominer son frère.

-Parce que c'est trop dangereux, évidemment ! Et tu as un an de moins que nous, ce qui change tout, conclut Ron comme si cela avait énormément d'importance.

Ses paroles furent approuvées par un vigoureux coup de tête de la part de Harry. Ginny regardait successivement les personnes autour de la table avec un air furieux.

-À quoi ça sert d'essayer de me retenir ? Vous savez pourtant que même si vous m'attachiez à une chaise, je ferais tout pour vous suivre. Et de plus, Dumbledore ne disait-il pas que l'amour était plus fort que tout ? Je veux être là pour protéger Harry, mon frère et ma meilleure amie contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, je veux pouvoir apporter mon aide dans cette guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps. Et surtout, ne venez pas me dire que c'est trop dangereux, ajouta-t-elle, ça fait presque un an que l'horloge de maman indique qu'on est tous en danger de mort. Ça ne m'apprend donc rien de nouveau.

-Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, finit par dire Harry.

Il se leva à son tour et, sous le regard de tous les sorciers présents dans la salle à manger, quitta la pièce. Il revint deux secondes plus tard en clamant :

-Bon c'est d'accord, Ginny, mais si tu meurs... je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.


End file.
